The invention relates in general to electrically fired ammunition and in particular to igniters for electrically fired ammunition.
Electrically fired ammunition may use an electrical current to ignite a primer, and the primer may then ignite the main propellant charge in the round of ammunition. Electrically tired ammunition may be stored and transported in packaging containers that help prevent the ammunition from undesirably initiating in the presence of electromagnetic fields (EMFs). When the ammunition is outside of the packaging containers, there are restrictions on handling the ammunition in the presence of certain EMFs. Tests have shown that some radio-generated EMFs may initiate the ammunition, causing adverse consequences. This problem has existed for many years, but recent research has more precisely recognized the cause of the problem.
The increase in radio technology used in military operations generates a higher risk of unintended initiation during routine loading and handling of electrically fired ammunition. In the past, the ammunition was either packaged in metal cans or sealed in ammunition storage compartments to protect the ammunition from EMF initiation. Unfortunately, neither of these options lessens the risk during loading and handling operations when the ammunition is not in the cans or storage compartments. One available technology to address the problem is grounding tabs. However, the grounding tabs must be removed before the ammunition can be fired. Grounding tabs can be inadequate and unacceptable because of the potential of a misfire caused by failure to remove the grounding tabs. Many concepts have been tested, but none appear to be able to withstand the extreme pressure of the ballistic cycle of a cannon/gun system, while also providing EMF protection. The ballistic pressure may be on the order of 100,000 psi.
A need exists for an igniter for electrically fired ammunition that is hardened against EMF and able to survive the ballistic cycle in a gun/cannon environment. The EMF hardened igniter should not degrade the performance of the ammunition nor require changes in ammunition handling and operational procedures.